This invention relates to a telescoping mast which includes an integral payload.
More particularly, the invention pertains to an integrated telescoping mast-payload assembly which is specially adapted for mobile and portable use.
In another respect the invention relates to a telescoping mast-payload assembly which is specially configured for use under hazardous ambient conditions, in conjunction with protective shelters for operating personnel.
Telescoping masts have been widely employed for radio antennas, lights and a variety of other fixtures, such as instrumentation and telemetry packages for robotic vehicles, television cameras, mast-mounted antenna rotators, preamplifiers, radiation sensors and similar fragile electronic and electro-mechanical instrument packages.
Under extreme environmental conditions encountered during transport and use of portable telescoping masts which carry such fragile or environmentally sensitive packages, it would be highly desirable to provide improved mechanical, electrical and other forms of protection for the payload when the telescoping mast is retracted. Additionally, since the nested mast height and, in turn, the operational deployed height are often critical operational parameters of a telescoping mast, it would be desirable to provide a telescoping mast-payload assembly which provides minimum nested, (fully retracted) height and in turn, maximum deployed, (fully extended) operational height.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved telescoping mast-payload assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such an assembly which has minimum nested height and maximum deployable height for a given number of telescoping mast sections.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an integrated telescoping mast-payload assembly which is specially adapted for mobile or portable use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an integrated mast-payload assembly which protects the payload during storage and transportation while the mast is fully retracted.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an integrated mast-payload assembly which obviates the need to remove and reinstall the payload during transportation and in which there is no need for human interaction with the assembly to install or remove a payload during storage transportation or use.